


Show Me How He Likes to Feel

by nekosd43



Series: A Cold Glow and a Warm Body [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Communication, Consensual Possession, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, Finger Sucking, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LET TAAKO HAVE TWO BOYFRIENDS, M/M, My First Smut, Nervousness, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Education, Sexual Inexperience, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, no jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosd43/pseuds/nekosd43
Summary: It wasn’t that Kravitz necessarily feared intimacy.  But it had been so long since his Living days, and he hadn’t had much experience in life either.  He didn’t want to mess this up, not with Taako.  He wanted to know how to make Taako feel good, but he couldn’t even explain how to feel.So it only made sense to ask an expert.Magnus Burnsides and Taako had been close for many years.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to start by saying I am gray-ace and my boyfriend is SUPER ALLO and it's 100% possible for people who are ace to enjoy consensual sex with their allo partners. That DEFINITELY isn't true of every ace person, but there are many people who are ace that are not sex-repulsed, and that's how I envision Magnus to be. He's up for whatever his partner is up for, but doesn't really feel the drive himself. I do think he might have some hang ups with penetration, but oral? He's good with oral.
> 
> That's also why like 80% of this fic is setting up boundaries and getting consent. Gotta make sure everyone involved is having a good time!
> 
> Please forgive me if this smut is not that smutty. See above, to me this is like SCANDALOUSLY far. I am not in my wheelhouse, I need to go back to writing ruff boi cuddle fics. But I hope someone enjoys it!

Kravitz did not remember what it was like to be alive.

It was the little things about living that escaped him.  What it felt like to breathe in dewy morning air.  The sensation of waking up when your leg had fallen asleep.  Food cravings after walking past someone cooking dinner.  And a million other little things that made life the visceral experience it was.

He remembered broad strokes.  Like, what it felt like to be  _ hungry _ or  _ sleepy _ .  But the little things, the nuances of life, those had been lost long ago.

Until recently, this hadn’t been an issue.  Remembering life’s stimuli and moments wasn’t all that essential when you worked as a Grim Reaper.  If anything, it got in the way.  Being empathetic to the Living was a surefire way to fuck up on the job.

But now… he had a reason to want to remember life’s sensations.

He had someone he cared about that was so  _ full _ of life that he was jealous of it.

What did it feel like again?  That feeling in your stomach when meeting eyes with someone you adored from across the room?  The warmth across your face, hands, chest, when your skin made contact with theirs, even platonically?  The tingle in your extremities as you wait in anticipation of seeing them again?  Kravitz remembered that these feelings were part of being in love.

But he couldn’t remember what they felt like.

Still, he  _ was _ in love.  His construct didn’t blush or tingle the way it would have when he was alive, but his emotions were still intact.  And he knew he was falling in love.

But it had been a long time.

Sometimes he misread the Living.  Sometimes he took flushed faces or sweaty palms or spasmed shivers the wrong way.  The Living were subtle, communicating with a language of sensations that was almost alien to him now.  And it was rude, or so he had learned, to try and clarify what people meant by breathing heavily or clenching their fists.

The dying make love to life with every fiber of their being.

That was it, wasn’t it?  That was what he was most afraid of.

On the faces of the Living, loving and dying looked a lot alike.

And this was something he desperately did not want to misread.

Taako was full of life.  Everything about him was alive, from the lilt in his voice to the bounce in his hair to the glint in his eyes.  He was almost ethereal to Kravitz, so alive that they were almost polar opposites.  Kravitz didn’t know what it felt like when Taako saw him.  He didn’t know what Taako felt at all.

And as they grew closer, he began to feel afraid.

Moments when they were alone.  Moments where he could feel Taako’s pulse quickening, his breath becoming short.  Those things, to Kravitz, were signs of the  _ end _ .  But to the Living, they sometimes were the  _ beginning. _

It wasn’t that he necessarily feared intimacy.  But it had been so  _ long _ since his Living days, and he hadn’t had much experience in life either.  He didn’t want to mess this up, not with Taako.  He wanted to know how to make Taako feel good, but he couldn’t even explain how to  _ feel _ .

It seemed like an impossible task.

So it only made sense to ask an expert.

Magnus Burnsides and Taako had been close for many years.  

At first, Kravitz had been intimidated by their relationship.  Taako had been very open and honest about it, and they both cared deeply about him, but they were both new to the idea of sharing a partner.  But after getting to know each other a little better, there was very little to be jealous about between them.  They both cared about Taako, and they both wanted what was best for him.  

And what was best for Taako involved him having two boyfriends.

Magnus was  _ great _ .  Very friendly and warm.  And he was always ready to listen to Kravitz, completely free of judgement.  Not that Kravitz was totally comfortable yet with sharing his concerns, but if anyone was going to have an understanding about what Taako liked, it would be Burnsides.

“I mean… he likes sweets.”

Magnus was in the middle of carving a duck.  He was very focused on the wood, working in the small details of feathers with a fine knife.  Kravitz often seemed to interrupt him when he was working.

“I know that,” Kravitz laughed, “I’m looking for… more personal things.”

Magnus glanced up at him.

“What, like his favorite brand of coffee?”

Kravitz couldn’t help but put a hand to his cheek.  He was going to have to spell it out.  He didn’t know if Magnus didn’t know what he was talking about, or was playing dumb for a goof.  Either way, they weren’t going to get anywhere without saying it.

“I meant, like, in bed.”

Magnus put on the biggest shit eating grin Kravitz had ever seen.

It was a goof.

“Oooh, you guys going  _ all the way _ ?” Magnus asked.  Kravitz winced.  He knew that Taako probably had said something about their lack of intimacy, but he didn’t know that Magnus cared all that much about it.  “I’m happy for you guys, that’s gonna be real special.”

“That’s the thing though,” Kravitz sighed, “I’ve… I’m  _ dead _ , Magnus.  And I wasn’t much of a seductive force when I was  _ alive _ either.”

Magnus’ smile softened into a knowing look as he lowered his tools.  It was comforting, and Kravitz did take comfort in it.

“You died young.”

“I died  _ really _ young,” Kravitz admitted, running a hand through his hair.  “I’m ancient now, but I’m not  _ experienced _ in romantic stuff.”

Magnus clapped his hand onto Kravitz’ shoulder.  “Thanks for trusting me with this my man!” Magnus laughed, “I’m glad you’re able to come to me with Taako troubles.”

“Well, I figured if anyone was going to be an expert on this, it would be you.”

Magnus’ grip was firm on his shoulder.

“I’m really glad you came to me, honest, but…” Magnus paused, and it seemed like he didn’t know how to continue, “My relationship with sex is… complicated.  I’m not sure you’re going to be getting the best teacher out of a guy like me.”

Kravitz frowned.  “What does that mean?”

“I mean like… hoo boy how do I put this?” He was laughing, and he put his free hand to the back of his neck.  “Like, Taako?  Taako is cool with my deal.  We’ve had a lot of time to work it out.”

“If it makes you uncomfortable…”

“No I just… I’m a slow burn?  Like a  _ really _ slow burn.  I’m not like average humans, it takes a  _ lot _ to get me… worked up.”

Kravitz had to laugh.  Magnus hit him on the shoulder at 12% strength.

“Dude!  I was really vulnerable for a second there!  Not cool!”

“Oh no it’s not that,” Kravitz laughed, “It’s just… that’s  _ perfect _ .”

“Why?”

“Listen, I’m a novice at this, and the feelings are completely… foreign to me,” Kravitz explained.  “I was worried that Taako would be  _ too much  _ all at once, but if he’s been patient with you, I’ll probably be okay.”

“Are you worried you’ll be  _ bad _ at it?”

“No… well… sort of?” Kravitz admitted.  “I’m worried my lack of understanding of the Living will hinder my ability to gauge reactions.  I don’t remember what it feels like or what feels good.  To me, I’m so used to looking at the Living from the perspective of Death.  Stuff that, to me, means ‘this person is dying’ can also mean ‘this person is turned on’ and I have no sensory feedback short of just asking every five seconds.”

“Yeah I could see that,” Magnus replied.  “Communication is good, but having to ask ‘Are you dying?’ every time you do anything would be a lot.”

“It would be a lot easier if I had experience with it, but I have almost  _ none _ ,” Kravitz sighed.  “And I have no way of learning how it feels.”

Magnus returned to his chair.  “It’s too bad you can’t share feelings.”

Kravitz paused.

There  _ was _ something.

“Magnus… I have a weird request.”

“Shoot.”

“What if…” Kravitz paused to find the best words.  This was strange, and he wanted to make sure he said it right.  “What if there  _ was _ a way for me to experience what  _ you _ feel?”

Magnus looked skeptical.  He put an elbow up on his workbench.

“Okay, and this is going to  _ sound _ crazy, but if I were to possess your body while  _ you _ made love to Taako… I could experience what you feel, and get an idea for what Taako likes.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“We would tell Taako of course,” Kravitz confirmed, “But short of me literally sitting in the room taking notes, I think this is the best way to get the experience I need.”

Magnus ran a hand over his unshaven face.

“I have concerns.”

“Obviously.  Please tell me.”

“Concern one… Will Taako be comfortable?”

“We’ll find out when we tell him.  I don’t think there will be any physical difference, but as long as he knows what’s going on and is okay with it I don’t think it will change anything.”

“Okay then… concern two.” Magnus folded his hands in front of his mouth.  “Will it be weird for you?”

“I mean, this body is an illusion anyway.  My spirit form is my natural state.  I’m used to taking over things.  It’s been awhile since I’ve done something alive, but it’s not a totally new experience for me.”

“Alright, concern three then.  I... I don’t... have good experiences with possession.”

Kravitz nodded.  He had heard about that incident.

“We could have a safe word.”

“What, like, I say it and you clear out?”

“Absolutely.  I’d never want to do anything to make you uncomfortable.”

“And I would have  _ total _ control of my body?”

“Unless you ask me to do otherwise, I am literally just going to observe.”

Magnus shrugged.

“That’s all of them then.  I guess it’s time to take this idea to Taako.”

But when it came time for it, Kravitz was back to second guessing himself.

At the time, feeling it out in the Pocket Workshop, the idea had seemed good, but in the moment he felt uncertain.  This was  _ weird, _ right?  What they were asking for was weird.  Magnus put his hand on his shoulder again.  

It was nice to have support.

“Okay so… Kravitz is going to possess Magnus,” Taako said slowly, pointing at the two of them.  “And Magnus is going to show Kravitz what love feels like.”

“I mean if you want to be  _ reductive _ about it,” Kravitz sighed.

“It’s a unique situation, I’m just trying to get a handle on it,” Taako grinned.  “Really not every day you get offered a semi-spiritual threesome.  And you both are okay with it?  You’re both totally comfortable?”

“I think it’s a good idea,” Magnus replied.

“I believe we’ve discussed all the possible problems we may encounter,” Kravitz agreed.

“Did you talk about having a safe word?”  Magnus and Kravitz nodded.  Taako smiled.  “My good good boys, taking care of each other.”

“Do you think you’ll be okay with it?” Kravitz asked.

“Darling, I think it’s  _ adorable _ that this is the solution you came up with,” Taako was still smiling.  He put a warm hand to Kravitz’ cheek.  “It’s very you.  If you’re comfortable with this, and you think it will help you, I’m willing to give it a try.”

And that was it.

They made plans for dinner together on the moon.

It wasn’t the first time all three of them had been on a date together, but it was certainly the least awkward time.  They were all nervous, but the idea of their plan made them excited about getting closer.  This was a chance to understand each other in a way that most people would never get to.  And Kravitz earnestly looked forward to bonding with Magnus over their love for Taako.  They were going to share a moment of intimacy that would be impossible for most.

That was cool, if also a little scary.

Dinner was lovely.  Magnus had a pheasant which he tore apart with his hands. Taako, some sort of pasta in a decadent wine-based sauce. Kravitz didn’t eat but he did have some wine, and they took the time to talk a little more and get comfortable with each other and their respective baggage.

Magnus told Kravitz about his wife, and his intimacy issues since her death.  About how sex had always been a neutral thing for him at best.  It felt good, but he didn’t have a desire for it.  But Julia... he had been willing to make an effort for her.  And she had been patient with him.  After her death, he had thought he would never be able to find anyone to connect to like that again.  Someone who would be understanding of his needs and wants while also respecting his boundaries.  But Taako was good with it.

Taako talked about his previous relationships in vague, noncommittal tones.  Kravitz already knew he had dated some sketchy characters in the past, but Taako was always careful not to get too detailed, because the truth was very painful for everyone.  He had a  _ type _ , it seemed, and that type was big, muscled, hairy, and  _ terrible _ .  He said that Magnus was the first one to break the mold because he  _ wasn’t _ a fucking shithead.  Magnus said he’s break the legs of Taako’s exes if he ever met them, and he snapped a pheasant bone for effect.  Kravitz was inclined to agree.

Kravitz brought his nerves to the table.  This wasn’t his  _ first _ time, but it was the first time in a  _ very _ long time.  And it was the first time with someone that actually meant something to him.  He honestly couldn’t even remember the face of the boy from his teenage years.  He remembered it was fast, and urgent, but they never spoke again afterwards.  Kravitz couldn’t remember why.  He talked about his envy of the Living, how he was afraid to be compared to Magnus and his warmth.  They both assured him that he had nothing to worry about.

For what felt like the first time, sitting around the table with his boyfriend and  _ his _ boyfriend, Kravitz agreed.

After they had all had a few drinks and a few laughs, they eventually felt ready to move on with their night.  They paid the check and headed back to Magnus’ dorm.

They had agreed it should be Magnus’ room, since it was the cleanest and most easily accessible.  Magnus’ bed was also much larger than Taako’s, and the space was familiar to Magnus so if things got uncomfortable he’d have some grounding.

Once the door was shut, Taako took a moment to kiss Magus and Kravitz both.

“I gotta say boys, I’m  _ pretty _ excited about this,” Taako grinned.

Magnus took a very deep breath.

“So how do we do this?”

Taako sat down on the bed and slid off his boots.

“Kravitz, are you okay with Magnus and I doing some cuddling first?  Big guy needs some cuddles before anything else.”

“Oh are we doing that?” Magnus asked.  He was blushing a little, and Kravitz was sure it was because of the consideration of his feelings.  “I’m cool if we... just want to jump ahead, since this is educational.”

“Absolutely not,” Taako insisted.  “Nobody’s doing anything unless we are all super chill with it.  We’re not just going to leap over your needs Magnus, that’s fucking uncivilized.”

“No I agree Magnus,” Kravitz said, “You’re not an object, you have feelings.  Hell, that’s the whole reason for this exercise anyway.”

“What safeword did you guys pick?” Taako asked, curling his stockinged feet up onto the bed.  “I want to be able to use it too, in case I see Magnus getting uncomfortable and he’s too nice to say anything.”

“Red,” Magnus replied.

“Is ‘yellow’ slow down and ‘green’ good to go?” Taako responded, and Magnus nodded.  “You guys are so cute, that’s very traditional.  Easy to remember.”

Kravitz put a hand on Magnus’ shoulder.  “Don’t hesitate if you feel uncomfortable Magnus, I have no issue with stopping.”

Magnus clapped his hands together and smiled.  “No let’s do this!  I’m ready!”

“Okay then, just relax.  I’ve been told this can be a little… tingly.”

Kravitz waved his hand, and his body began to slowly drift away out of existence.  For a moment, all that was visible was his skeleton and the glowing aura of his soul.  Eventually, even the bones melted away into nothingness, and they were left with the bright light of Kravitz’ true form.  The orb of light floated to Magnus and paused just in front of his chest.

One more ask for permission.

“It’s cool Kravitz I’m ready,” Magnus said, spreading out his arms.

With that, the ball of light entered his chest.

Magnus was  _ warm _ .  Kravitz already knew that he was, but inhabiting his body was like curling up into a blanket, or a bear hug.  He took a moment just to take in the sensations Magnus was feeling.

Warmth radiating off his skin.  The sound of blood pumping in his ears.  The gentle motion of air inflating his lungs.  A tingle in his fingertips.  A shiver of excitement up his spine.  Hairs on his arms standing on end.  The fullness of a good meal.  The rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in the moment and got used to Kravitz’ presence.

“It feels okay,” Magnus said aloud, and Kravitz marveled at the sensation of that sound coming from  _ inside _ Magnus’ throat.  The Living were so full of noises.  So full of life.  “You’re a little cold, but otherwise it feels normal.”

“That’s good to hear,” Kravitz replied, and the sound reverberated out from inside Magnus’ chest.  “Anything I can do to make it more comfortable?”

“Can you… Uh, can you move my fingers really quick?” Magnus asked, “I want to know what it feels like if  _ you _ move my body.  Just so I know it’s me doing things.”

Magnus looked at his hand, and watched as his fingers slowly wiggled at him, without any will of his own.

“That is fucking  _ bizarre _ .”

“Not to belittle that, but to me you’re just staring at your fucking hand,” Taako laughed.

“I think I’m okay Kravitz,” Magnus said, “Does it feel okay on your end?”

“It certainly  _ feels _ ,” Kravitz responded, “Not sure about okay but we’ll work on that.  Not used to having so much going on at once.”

Taako patted the bed next to him and Kravitz was hit with another wave of warmth as Magnus excitedly rushed to his side.

Being alive was better than he remembered.

He felt Magnus’ muscles ripple under his shirt as he climbed into bed with Taako.  Taako leaned against the headboard and spread his arms, and Magnus curled into them, letting Taako delicately run fingers through his hair.  A shiver wracked his massive body.  Taako breathed slow, leaning a cheek against Magnus’ forehead as the fighter wrapped his arms around him.  Kravitz felt his muscles relaxing, and a sigh left his body.  Magnus buried his nose into Taako’s chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.  Kravitz realized, as he felt Magnus’ body unfurl into the embrace, that this tension he was feeling being released was what Magus meant about having a really slow burn.  This man would be content with cuddling for the rest of eternity if you let him.

Taako was a little more earnest than that.

After a dozen or so minutes, he kissed Magnus gently on the head.

“You feeling relaxed Mango?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “You okay?”

Taako laughed, and the vibration was felt through Magnus’ whole body.  He moved his hands down, rubbing the small of Magnus’ back, slowly teasing up his shirt.

“Peachy.  Hey Kravitz, you ready for this?”

Kravitz thrummed at the feeling of Taako’s nails against Magnus’ skin.

“Gods yes.”

With that, Taako slowly began to tug Magnus’ shirt higher and higher, until Magnus had to disengage from being tangled around Taako’s frame to remove the shirt.  Once removed, it became apparent that Magnus’ chest had a soft glow from Kravitz taking residence there.  Taako ran his hands over the spot, and Magnus shivered at the sensation of his long fingers running through his chest hair.

It felt amazing, but Magnus had other things in mind.  He folded forward towards Taako’s lap, kissing gently at the small gap of exposed belly he found there.  Taako made an obscene noise almost immediately, and Kravitz felt Magnus’ heart beating harder as he slowly kissed higher.  Taako leaned back and Magnus worked his way up, paying special attention to kissing Taako’s stomach as he lifted his shirt.

“Come on Magnus,” Taako whispered, “We aren’t alone.  Give him a show worth seeing.”

There was a thrill in Magnus’ stomach as he and Kravitz both realized that Taako  _ liked _ the idea of Kravitz watching them.  Something to consider for the future.

“No point in doing something if you’re not going to do it right,” Magnus chuckled, pulling Taako’s shirt over his head.  He ran his hands down Taako’s small frame, carefully avoiding his sides.

_ He’s very ticklish _ , thought Magnus, and Kravitz could hear it.

“Come on Mags, kiss me  _ hard _ .”

Magnus leaned into it, but Taako was the one who kissed hard.  He pressed into Magnus with a ferocity you wouldn’t expect from an elf of his size.  A hunger for contact.  Magnus was just along for the ride.

Kravitz was too.

Taako was running his hands all over, across Magnus’ chest, around his back, over his arms.  The sensation was electric, and with a jolt Kravitz remembered for a moment holding hands with a boy he liked in school.  That feeling of skin to skin contact, that electricity of living… he remembered it.

It was intoxicating.

Magnus gasped as Taako moaned into his mouth.

“You like that Big Bear?” Taako purred, and Magnus felt another wave of warmth from his stomach.  “You want to show Krav what you do  _ best _ ?”

Magnus nodded, and lowered himself to kiss down his neck.  Kravitz could feel the flutter of Taako’s heart beneath his lips, rhythmic and warm.  Taako ran his hands through Magnus’ hair, and Kravitz felt his scalp tingle at the sensation of his nails, long and threaded into Magnus’ curls.

“Maaagnus,” Taako whined, and Magnus’ heart skipped a beat as he kissed Taako’s chest.  “I’m getting so  _ wet  _ thinking about you.”  He was slowly spreading his legs, arching his back with each gentle kiss.  Magnus worked lower and lower. “And knowing Krav gets to  _ see _ this?  How  _ good _ you make me feel?  It’s a high bar Krav, you better be taking  _ notes _ .”

_ He likes to talk,  _ Magnus thought, kissing just below his navel _.  It’s more for himself than me, I don’t do dirty talk very well. _

Kravitz appreciated Magnus’ insight.

He definitely  _ liked _ the talking though.

Magnus hooked a thumb into the waistline of Taako’s skirt, edging it down a little so he could kiss Taako’s pelvic bones.  Taako squirmed, lifting his hips impatiently.

“Stop  _ teasing _ .”

“I’m not teasing,” Magnus replied, looking up, “I’m  _ appreciating _ .  You’re supposed to appreciate a  _ work of art _ .”

Taako went red, his long ears pressing back against his head.

_ He likes to be complimented, but he won’t ask for it _ .  Magnus returned to Taako’s skirt and slowly started lifting it up.

Taako was tired of waiting.  He untangled his hands from Magnus’ hair and hurriedly moved to push off his skirt.  With a deep chuckle, Magnus moved to help him get it down his legs.

Taako took a moment to kiss Magnus’ chest, right in the spot where Kravitz’ glow was the brightest.

“You okay in there?” he said, and Kravitz felt himself burn brighter.

“Green,” Kravitz hummed.

“Green,” Magnus agreed, “You?”

“Fucking green baby,” Taako said, “Now please get in there and show Kravitz how you do it.”

Magnus rubbed a finger over Taako’s panties.  He whined again, and Magnus could feel how wet he was.  Kravitz felt it too.

He felt a lot.  The racing of Magnus’ heart, the shallow breaths from Taako’s lungs.  The feeling of both of their skin, quivering at each others touch.  Now that he was experiencing this, Kravitz was excited to try it out for himself.  Watching him writhe and keen underneath Mangus’ touch, Kravitz longed to make Taako to do the same for him.

Magnus slipped two fingers under the fabric and let them get slick from Taako’s entrance before sliding them up over his clit.  Taako snapped his legs shut with a gasp.

_ He’s very sensitive, you have to be careful. _

Magnus gently circled the hood of his clit, and Taako slowly opened his legs again.

“You’re so lovely,” Magnus whispered, putting his free hand to Taako’s cheek.  He moved his lower fingers in slow circles, and Taako began to gasp.  He turned his face to Magnus’ hand, opening his mouth and taking one of his fingers in.  Magnus responded by pressing his fingers into Taako’s lower entrance.

_ He likes having something in his mouth. _

The sensation of Taako’s wet mouth and wet folds around Magnus’ fingers was hypnotic for Kravitz.  Warm and wet.  That’s what life was.   _ Warm _ and  _ wet. _

Magnus curled his fingers into Taako and his back arched.

“Wait, yellow,” Taako whispered, turning his face away.

Magnus froze.  “What can I do to make that better?”

“It’s good, I’m just really keyed up,” Taako grunted, “Can you just… go down on me?”

Magnus nodded, and pulled his hand away from Taako’s face.  Slowly, he withdrew his fingers from below, and Taako let him leave with only a bit of a whimper.  The fighter moved both hands and slid Taako’s panties down, around the wizard’s knees and over his stockinged feet.  He slid off the bed, and Taako positioned himself, legs dangling over the edge.  Magnus placed both of his rough hands onto Taako’s smooth thighs, gently spreading them, and he nestled his face between them.

Kravitz felt a new sensation in Magnus’ gut as he leaned in to Taako’s entrance.  Up until this point, Magnus had been feeling good about everything, but this… he felt  _ really _ good about this.  This was something  _ he _ liked.  He liked to do what Taako asked.  


Magnus tentatively licked at Taako’s folds, and he squeaked.  Kravitz felt a swell of pride in Magnus’ chest.  With that, Magnus pressed his tongue flat against his entrance, licking slowly from there to Taako’s clit.  Taako’s hips bucked, and he frantically entwined his hands into Magnus’ hair.

_ He needs to be told that things are going well. _

“You’re doing great,” Magnus whispered against Taako’s folds, “You’re doing so good.”  He dipped his tongue deeper into his entrance, and Kravitz marveled at how he  _ tasted _ .  He had a feel for things now.  He wanted to touch Taako, so  _ badly. _  Magnus moved a hand to press a thick finger inside again, and Taako arched once more.

“Oh f-fuck Magnus, I’m so close!” Taako cried.

“Magnus!” Kravitz gasped.

Magnus smiled.

“Okay Krav, he’s all yours.”

Kravitz almost  _ leaped _ out of Magnus, materializing naked beside him.  He was hard, and he felt ready.  This was the time.

Magnus pulled back and Kravitz immediately took his place on the side of the bed.

“K-kravitz,” Taako panted, “ _ Please _ , I need your dick so bad!”

Kravitz looked at Magnus, whose face was wet with Taako’s slick.  He was panting too, but he gave Kravitz a grin as he moved to sit on the floor.

Now it was Magnus’ turn to watch.

Kravitz lined his hardened length with Taako’s entrance.

“You good?” Taako panted.

“Green,” Kravitz whispered, and he slowly pressed himself into him.

It was far warmer and wetter than he was expecting, but it felt  _ heavenly _ .  Taako gasped at the temperature, but acclimated quickly.  Kravitz thrusted slowly, and Taako’s legs lifted reflexively to wrap around him, his soft stockings rubbing against Kravitz’ bare skin.

_ He needs to be told that things are going well. _

“Oh gods Taako, you’re so  _ good _ for me right now,” Kravitz moaned.

_ He likes having something in his mouth. _

Kravitz put a hand on Taako’s cheek and let the elf take his fingers into his mouth.  He sucked on them, and Kravitz felt what breath he had escape him.

_ He likes to be complimented, but he won’t ask for it _ .

“You’re so  _ beautiful _ , Taako,” Kravitz hummed, “Truly, the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.”

Taako’s legs tightened around his waist, his fingers tightened on the sheets, his insides tightened around Kravitz.

_ He’s very sensitive, you have to be careful. _

Kravitz withdrew his fingers from Taako’s mouth to grace Taako’s clit, and that was it.

Taako shuddered with a gasp, and Kravitz felt the throes of it though all of his being.  Once Taako was spent, he pulled out slowly, and collapsed onto the bed.

Taako released a content sigh.

“Good job my man, you get an A+”

“I had a good teacher,” Kravitz panted, and heard Magnus chuckle from the floor.

They lay there and looked into each other's eyes for a while, and appreciated what had happened between them.

Eventually, they were done with their private moment, and invited Magnus back onto the bed with them.

They lay on either side of him, curling around Taako and caressing him with their hands.  Magnus rubbed his chest, Kravitz touched his cheek.

“So what do you say, Krav?  You an expert on Taakos yet?”

He smiled, glancing at Magnus who gave him a wink.  

“Far from it,” he said with a sigh, “I still have so much I want to learn.”

**Author's Note:**

> HA HA HA INTO MY SHAME PRISON I GO LET ME KNOW IF I FORGOT TO TAG SOMETHING  
> IF YOU WANT TO BE FRIENDS I'M ALSO ON TUMBLR.


End file.
